1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an inflatable containment structure, such as a play pen.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, there have been numerous types of inflatable objects, such as balloons, simulated furniture, and flotation devices. This invention is of an infant containment structure such as a play pen or bed. It is composed of inflatable portions which are interconnected and which include a mattress portion, an upper ring portion above the mattress portion, and a plurality of spaced vertical column portions, which may be reinforced, and wherein the column portions are spanned by open work, such as netting material, to provide a contained ventilated zone or area for a child.